A Rose By Another Name
by Annastesia LaFayette
Summary: Captain Archer is smitten by a new ensign. Will one night of passion be worth risking his career?
1. Chapter 1

**A Rose By Another Name**

**Chapter 1**

Archer was going about his day looking at the faces of some of the new crew that came on board a few weeks ago as he passed by them. He tried to remember their names but a few had escaped him. He entered the mess and there she was. The name he would not forget. Ensign Crystal Greene. He took a moment to study her form without looking like he was looking. She had the most perfect rounded ass, curved hips, dainty waist and luscious big round...eyes. God the things he would do to those...eyes.

He cleared his head of those thoughts and hurried to his adjacent dining hall praying that his body wasn't betraying his thoughts or that no one was paying attention.

Typically speaking he never really liked taking on new crew, but as Captain, it was something that he had to contend with as things always change in Starfleet. Personnel gets promoted, people get homesick, better opportunities on other ships...a hundred reasons why a person might leave and that meant the person leaving had to be replaced.

It always seemed that as soon as he started to get to know someone..._really_ know them...they were gone. Years ago he stopped trying to get too close to people, other than his senior staff, as he never knew when they might up and leave. He just simply concentrated on the basics. Name, rank and area of expertise. But Crystal Greene was different.

He knew that she was an only child whose parents divorced when she was young. Her mother never remarried and her father seemed to have fallen off of the map. She was from a small town in Ohio. Oddly enough the town she was from was named Enterprise. He actually had to look it up to confirm that there really was an Enterprise, Ohio. It was one of those '_blink and you miss it_' type towns and the type that would drive him nuts if he had to stay more than a day there. No night life, no hustle and bustle of the city...hell he didn't even think they had a movie theater. Nope, not his type of town and he could see why she wanted out as fast as possible.

She entered the Starfleet Science Academy promptly at eighteen. Did well in her courses, took propulsion theory and biochemistry. Her weapons training scores weren't so great but still passable and her hand-to-hand defense training...well...she barely squeaked by on that one. He had the wicked thought of making it his personal mission to work with her on that, but knew it would not only be inappropriate, but raise a lot of eyebrows. He yielded that one to Malcolm to work with her, who then in turn delegated the task to a junior lieutenant, McMillan. Lieutenant Nancy McMillan had been working with Greene for the past week. Jon would check the Lieutenant's daily report and saw that there was promising improvement.

Since she worked primarily in the science department, he didn't see much of her, only at lunch time and even then it was hit or miss. In a way he was a little happy for that since fraternizing was a serious breach of regulation and a one nighter wasn't worth his career for...but they couldn't stop him from _thinking_ about it...right?

XXX

Jon was alone in the exercise room working on his biceps when Ensign "oh my sweet dear lord" Greene walked in. She was dressed in skin tight leotards that looked like they were painted on. What he wouldn't give to be those leotards right now. Her tank top was just as tight, her...eyes...stretching the fabric. He shuddered.

She tipped her head to him. "Captain."

"Ensign." He responded without sounding like a love sick teenage puppy. He continued his bicep workout and watched as she took a spot to the side and went into a series of stretches. She bent over and her ass became more perfectly rounded. Jon dropped the dumbbell and felt the crack in his toe as he let out a yelp.

"Fuck! Son of a bitch!" He hollered as she rushed over to help.

"Captain! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." His voice tight with the pain radiating from his foot. "Sorry about the language. That wasn't very Captain-like was it?"

She looked down at the dumbbell and noted the amount of weight programmed in. "I don't think even a Catholic priest could hold back a curse having 45 pounds dropping on their foot. Don't worry about that...I've heard and said worse. Here let me help you."

"No. I'm fine...really." He went to stand but as soon as he put the slightest amount of weight on his foot, he crumbled.

"You're not fine. Stop trying to play the tough guy routine and let me help you." She reached under his arm helping him to stand, then put his arm around her neck and held him up with her arm around his waist. "That's it. Just lean on me. Keep your weight off that foot and we'll get you to sickbay."

As he limped down the hall he was surprised that her dainty frame could support his weight and tried his best not to put too much of himself onto her. He could smell the scent of her perfume and it enticed him. He had the evil thought of accidentally on purpose brushing his hand against her luscious...eye...but thought better of it.

As he hobbled into sickbay. Phlox jumped from his desk to help get him onto the bio-bed. "He dropped a 45 pound dumbbell on his foot." Greene informed Phlox as she bent down to remove his boot and sock. The big toe was swollen and had turned different shades of purple and red. "Looks like it's broken. Going to be off it a few days, Captain."

Phlox ran a scanner over Jon's foot. "You're correct Ensign, it is broken. How did you know?"

She shrugged. "Seen my fair share of injuries. Will you need help getting back to your quarters, Captain?"

"No. I think I can take it from here ensign...ensign...I'm sorry, I don't know your name." He lied.

"Greene sir. Crystal Greene."

"Ensign Greene. Thank you for the help."

"No problem sir. Get better." She left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jon hobbled into his quarters on the pair of crutches Phlox gave him. He flopped himself onto the couch, dropping the crutches at the side and putting his foot up on the coffee table. "Way to impress the new hot chick Archer. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He chided himself.

He watched as Porthos took leery steps towards the crutches sniffing at them trying to figure out if they were a threat or not. He growled at the crutches ready to attack should they make a sudden move. Jon gave a hissing noise making Porthos yelp and run for cover. Jon laughed. "I'm sorry boy that was mean. Come on, it's ok. Come on out." Porthos slowly came out of hiding and tried to investigate again. This time Jon gave the pup the time he needed to come to the conclusion that the crutches were no threat to him.

He had been sitting a few hours, keeping himself entertained with the latest water polo match and writing some reports that he'd been putting off. The flex-cast and bone knitter was starting to irritate him and his foot itched like crazy. Phlox had given him strict warning not to take the cast off, so he did his best to ignore the irritation.

His door chime ran. "Come in."

In the doorway stood Ensign Greene, and he wondered what she was doing in his cabin. Porthos scampered up to her putting on his "I never get attention" act as she bent down to pet him. "Hi there. You're a cute little pup."

"His name is Porthos. How can I help you, Ensign?"

"Actually I came to help you, Captain." She stepped further into his quarters. "I understand that you have a degree in propulsion theory and I thought you might be interested in some of the research we're doing. Give you something to do while you're recuperating, and if you'd like to make any notes, I'd be happy for them."

He gave a smile. "Ah, I see. Using my injury to pick my brain huh?"

She chuckled. "Something like that. Anyway, I thought you might get bored sitting here all day and this will definitely keep you occupied. How is your foot doing?"

"Truthfully, it itches like crazy."

She handed the PADD to him then leaned down, gently removed the cast and bone knitter and started to massage his foot.

"Phlox said I shouldn't take the cast off for a few days."

"Yeah. All doctors say that. My mom learned that massaging the area around the injury, keeping the blood flowing, actually helps heal it faster than letting the knitter do all the work. Plus it helps the itching too."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah. She's a doctor. Works at a hospital in Columbus. I did a couple summers as a volunteer when I was a teenager, picked up on a thing or two."

"Ah! So that's what you meant when you said you've seen some injuries."

She smiled. A bright beautiful smile. "Yeah. Does that feel better?" She asked as she replaced the cast and knitter.

"Actually...it does. Thank you." He could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. "Roses?"

"What?"

"Your perfume. I smelled it earlier when you helped me to sickbay, and now. Is it roses?"

She gave a shy smile. "Yes. Roses are my favorite flower. All of my products are rose scented. Shampoo, soap...you get the idea."

He flashed her his own smile. "I like it. Very lovely."

"Well...I guess I should get going now. Have a nice evening, Captain."

"Uh...Ensign...if I have any questions about your research...can I call you?"

"Of course." She said sweetly as her perfect round ass left the room.

He sat taking in the scent of her that was left behind and drifted off to sleep. He dreamt of roses.

XXX

He had spent the morning studying the research that Greene gave him and quite frankly, he was stumped. This was something far beyond anything he ever thought was possible. He checked the time. 1347. Her shift wouldn't end for a few more hours yet, but he'd put a call in anyways. He had asked her to come by his quarters after shift to go over her research.

After she closed the comm channel she turned to see her colleague giving her a look. "Private notes in the Captain's quarters huh?"

"Shut up, Duncan...it's not like that. The Captain is off his feet for a few days and I gave him copies of our research to keep him busy. He probably just has some of his own ideas to throw into the mix. Which we should both be grateful for by the way...I don't know about you, but I'm hitting a roadblock here."

"Do you really think he can get up to speed on our research? I mean it's pretty advanced stuff here."

"You do realize Captain Jonathan Archer has a master's in propulsion theory...right? And his father a PhD? And that his mother taught string theory at UCLA?"

"Ok...but when was the last time he was in the lab? And how do you know so much about the Captain anyway?"

"I read things other than comic books..._Duncan_."

"And what's wrong with _Captain Proton_ comics?"

"I give up." She rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So I have to admit I'm a bit out of my league here...I don't really understand how fungi spores can equate into warp propulsion." Jon said as he looked at the PADD.

"It's simple really. The spores are living matter and, as you know, all living matter has energy. If we take the energy from spores and concentrate them, it would be an endless power source, and possibly the key to trans-warp drive propulsion." Greene explained.

"So why fungus?"

"Two reasons really. First, the main reason is the rapid growth rate and the abundant supply in a small growing area and second, the molecular compounds of fungi are simple and basic. It's easier to condense the nuclei cells."

He shook his head. "This is something that sounds like it came from one of Trip's science fiction movies."

"Or a Captain Proton comic."

"Huh?"

She laughed. "Nothing. Just those dumb comics that Ensign Duncan is always reading."

Jon tilted his head. "I read Captain Proton comics."

"Really?" Her cheeks blushed. "I...um...I didn't mean...uh."

He chuckled. _Damn she's sexy when she blushes_. He thought. "It's alright. They are kind of dumb. Cheesy dialog. It's just that I read them a lot when I was a kid and...I guess I still get a little kick out of them. Just one of those things I didn't outgrow I guess."

"Well, I'm sure you grew up in the places that counted." She blushed again as he looked at her in shock. "I mean...uh...shit."

He laughed. "I know what you mean.

"Soooo. Sickbay. How come you pretended you didn't know my name?"

"Huh?" Now it was his turn to blush.

"Lieutenant Reed told me that you specifically ordered that I take extensive training in hand-to-hand combat and to improve my weapons proficiency. So you had to have known my name to order something like that."

He stammered. "Oh. That was...uh...that was you? I...uh...well I didn't...uh...shit."

They both gave a little laugh then lingered a bit longer into each other's eyes than intended. Jon leaned towards her. She leaned towards him. They leaned together until their lips meet in the middle. A soft kiss followed by a second soft, longer kiss.

She moved to him, his arm snaking its way around her waist pulling her in. He nuzzled his nose against her neck taking in her rose scent while placing soft kisses on her neck and across her jawline. She moved herself onto his lap straddling him as his lips moved to hers. His tongue slipping past her lips, into her mouth as his fingers found their way to the zipper of her uniform shirt.

Slowly unzipping the shirt and pulling it off of her, he looked down and gasped at the little black lacey 'barely there' bit of fabric that covered her... _Aw hell, let's stop with the nicy nice crap and call them what they are_. He thought. Her beautiful, luscious full D cup breast. His hands cupping them, he nestled in the cleavage placing small kisses as her hands slipped under his tee shirt, lifting it over his head. She gave a small giggle as his soft chest hairs tickled her.

She stood and slowly pushed her pants down and off of her. Another gasp as he realized the panties matched the bra, also in the 'barely there' style. He noticed the top of a small tattoo on her stomach peeking out from the bit of waistband of the panties and rubbed his thumb across it while slightly pushing the panties down to get a better look. "Mmmm...a rose. Why am I not surprised?" He placed a long gentle kiss on the tattoo.

He slipped her panties down and worked his kisses to the sweet spot between her legs, lapping and sucking at her while at the same time working his pants off. He pulled her back down to his lap, cupping her perfect round ass. She grinded against him, teasing his erection as he let out a soft moan. He worked his hands back up her spine to unhook the bra and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and circling it with the tip of his tongue.

She reached down grasping his hardness and lining herself up to him she slowly sank herself onto him, taking him in small bits at a time. Each thrust downward taking a little more of him while each thrust upwards made him shudder. He was enjoying having her taking him slowly in small increments but not taking him in fully.

He lifted her up to stand, trying hard to stay in her, which he succeeded for about three steps when his broken toe betrayed him. She dropped her head to his chest and he could feel her smile as her legs shifted away and her feet went onto the floor. She took his hand and led him to the bed, laying down he placed himself on top and slid himself back into her slowly and in small increments.

He gave a small thrust deeper into her hearing her sharp hiss in his ear. He turned to look at her and saw the slight twinge of pain across her face. He gently thrust his hips a bit more of him into her and she let out a small "ah" and the twinge of pain deepened. He felt her delicate walls were tighter in this area and he understood. No, she wasn't a virgin, but she had never had anyone of his girth or length before. He would have to take his time, which he enjoyed the thought of as he didn't want to rush things with her.

Small circular motions and gentle thrusts of his hips, step by step, little by little he was fully in her. Her nails biting into his back and shoulder encouraging his advancement, her soft words in his ear "yes" over and over, her moans of delight mixed with pain reminded him to take it slow. His own moans and grunts told her he reveled in taking his time, her legs wrapping around his told him she was ready, ready to have him in all of his passion. Her hips rocked upwards to him, taking his final thrust, she could feel his passion splashing inside her and the throbbing pulse of his love making thumping against her delicate walls.

He collapsed on top of her breathing hard. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as he stayed with her. They laid like that for several minutes basking in the glow before he rolled off of her. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

He went into the bathroom and grabbed the washcloth, wetting it. He cleaned himself off and saw the bit of blood that he expected. Rinsing out the cloth and wringing the excess water from it, he carried it back into the room. He gently reached between her legs and with soft touches cleaned her. "A little blood. I didn't hurt you too much did I?" He looked at her face and saw her cheeks turning pink, he gave a small smile. "It's ok. No need to be embarrassed. It happens."

She took the cloth from him, holding it against her, she sat up and looked sheepish. "I'm not a virgin if that's what you think."

"No. That much is evident."

"I've just never had someone as..." She trailed off.

He dropped his head and gave a chuckle, when he looked back up at her his face softened as her cupped her cheek. "I just want to make sure I didn't hurt you. I'm sorry if I did, but damn Crystal, I have to admit...I have thought about this from the moment I first saw you getting off the shuttle, and yes...in sickbay I knew your name." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So...um...this didn't gross you out or anything?" She said still feeling awkward.

He smiled at her. "Not trying to sound like I'm bragging, but it has happened once or twice. You can take a shower if you want. My soap doesn't smell like roses, but it'll get the job done."

She emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and saw that the sheets had been changed, the bed neatly made and her uniform placed neatly on the bed. She got the hint. As she dressed she looked over at Jon sitting on the couch in his tee shirt and jeans reading a PADD. "We can't do this again can we? I mean you are the Captain and it would go against regulations, right?"

He set the PADD down and held out his hand for her to join him. "No Crystal...it can't happen again. It shouldn't have happened this time and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed myself to get caught up in my thoughts. I don't want you to feel like I used you...I didn't. I am extremely attracted to you, and if things were different...but like you said, I am the Captain and there are rules against this sort of thing."

"Don't worry, I won't say anything about it. I understand...a one night thing."

He gave a mournful smile. "Good, we're on the same page then." He gave a small kiss on her forehead.

"I should go. Goodnight, Captain."

"Crystal...wait. It's almost 2200 and the swing shift will be going on duty. You should hang out here until the hallways clear. Besides...I think I have an idea about this spore project of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She started her work in the lab early that morning trying hard not to think about the night before. His warm breath in her ear, his strong hands touching her skin, his skilled ways of sending chills down her spine, his gentleness as he took her in places she hadn't been taken before, his sweet understanding when he realized he'd gone where no man had gone before. She tried_ very_ hard to not think about those things and tried even harder not to think about the fact that it would never happen again.

As she worked Duncan came in at his usual time for his shift, cup of coffee in his hand. "Soooo...any interesting notes from the Captain?"

Her heart jumped against her chest as the thought flashed that Duncan had known, but she quickly pushed the thought away. He couldn't possibly know...right? "Actually, he did have an idea. Doctor Phlox has a collection of fungi growing in his med-bay. There is one from Suri III that seems very promising. Its energy output yield is over five times greater than anything we have in our collection, plus it has some sort of trans-dimensional properties. I'm going to talk to the doctor later today to see if we can get a sample to experiment with."

XXX

Later in the day Jon was in sickbay for his follow-up exam on his foot. "Looks like your toe is healing nicely. We don't need the bone knitter anymore, but you will still need to stay off of it for another two days while the fracture finishes healing on its own."

"What about the flex cast? Can I take that off too?

"Only for thirty minutes every six hours. You still need to keep the toe immobile as much as possible."

Just then Ensign Greene walked in as Jon tried his best to ignore her presence and continued talking to Phlox. "I heard that massaging the area helps the injury heal faster."

"Hmm. I never read any research on that theory. Where did you hear about this?"

"Uh...A friend told me." He glanced up at Greene and slightly blushed then quickly looked back at his toe trying not to think about her.

"And did it feel better when the area was massaged?"

Jon almost choked on his own breath as he thought of the unintended innuendo and coughed. "Excuse me. Yes, my foot did feel better." _Among other things._ He kept that last part to himself.

"Ah well. If it felt better than you should continue to do it." The second unknown innuendo left him desperate to leave sickbay as quickly as possible.

He grabbed for his crutches and slid off the bio-bed. "Thanks Doc. See you tomorrow." As he hobbled past Greene he tipped his head. "Ensign."

She tipped in response. "Captain. Glad to hear you're feeling better." He almost lost his balance when she said that, but quickly regained himself.

"Ah! Ensign. What can I do for you?" Phlox asked in his usual upbeat manner.

"I heard you have some fungi from Suri III and I wanted to see if you can spare a sample for my research."

"Actually I do have enough to spare. Where did you hear about my fungi collection?"

"A friend told me." That was the last thing Jon heard as the doors slid shut behind him.

Phlox gave Greene samples of his fungus. When she left he smiled and shook his head. "Ah. Young love." The electricity in the room between his Captain and the Ensign didn't go unnoticed by the doctor and judging by the pair's reactions to his _very _intended innuendos, he knew the spark of the flame had already been struck. The doctor was, if nothing else, discreet with these matters and knew how to keep things to himself.

XXX

It was getting near the end of Crystal's shift when she saw a message pop up on her personal monitor. It hadn't come through the usual channels and there were so many twists and turns in the data stream, it made it impossible to track its source, but Crystal didn't need to trace it to know who the message came from.

_Can't stop thinking about you. Please come to my quarters when you can. Make sure no one sees you. Roses._

She smiled at the signature and quickly deleted the message then deleted the back-up file to make sure it couldn't be recovered. Of course nothing in the technology world is ever really deleted, but there was really no reason for anyone to search her computer that hard to recover the message.

She showed up at the Captain's quarters. When she entered the room it was dark except for a single candle burning on the other side of the room. She felt strong, muscular arms snake their way around her waist from behind and a husky voice whispering in her ear.

"I know I said we can't do this again, but I can't get you off of my mind." A light kiss on the nape of her neck sent shivers down her spine. "I need you Crystal Greene. I need you like I need oxygen."

She felt his hardness pressing against her buttocks and arched her back into it. "I can't stop thinking about you either." His hands slid up to her breast cupping and caressing them as she moaned.

They both collapsed onto the bed, their bodies glistening with the sweat of their love making. He rolled to his side and pulled her to him, spooning her. "Stay the night." He stated in more of a demand than a question. She snuggled into him and within minutes they were asleep. In the morning, he woke her to his light touches and love making then she made a quick escape from his quarters before shift change.

A message popped on her computer.

_Last night was amazing. This morning was even better. Roses._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been over a week since his toe healed and he was back on duty. He tried to come up with clever excuses to visit her in the lab, but quickly scrubbed the excuses as it may cause raised eyebrows and tongues to wag. He had to be content to seeing her in the mess at lunch time, looking at her without looking like he was looking as he went into his separate mess room, sending her secret messages and waiting for her to sneak into his quarters at night.

He had walked to the arboretum with the intent of picking a rose. She had told him that her love of roses came from her mother's rose garden where several different varieties grew. Her favorite though, was the classic 'American Beauty'.

He looked over and saw the most perfect round ass bent over on her knees harvesting fungi and had to fight the urge to walk over and take her on her knees from behind. God how much he wanted her from behind while cupping and lightly spanking that perfect round ass.

He softly cleared his throat and tugged at his collar to release a little of the heat that was building there.

She stood up and smiled sweetly to him. "Captain. Good morning. Nice day for a walk in the arboretum, isn't it?"

He smiled back at her. "Yes it is, Ensign...Ensign...I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

She grinned and took the couple of steps towards him and slightly into his personal space. "Greene sir. Ensign Greene."

He took a quick look around and saw that they were alone. He stepped closer and put his hands on her hips. "Ah yes. The scientist working with the spore energy warp drive theory, right?"

She brushed her lips against his. "Yes sir. That's correct."

"Mmmm. You make this very...hard you know?" His eyes flashed at the innuendo.

She smiled and stepped back. "I've got to get back to my research now Captain, but if you have any questions about it...you can always message me." She gave him a wink as her perfect ass walked out the door. He made his selection and picked the most beautiful, perfect rose in the bunch and counted down the hours until night time.

A message popped on her computer.

_You are an irresistible woman. Counting the seconds when I can see you tonight. Roses._

XXX

It was afternoon, when the call came in that there had been an accident in the science lab and two of the technicians were taken to sickbay.

Jon ran from the bridge and raced towards sickbay. His heart was pounding and he felt clammy from the fear that Crystal was one of the techs. Everything seemed to be in slow-motion and felt like it took hours to reach the sickbay.

As he skidded through the door he saw the somber look on Phlox's face. "I'm sorry Captain. I did everything I could."

"W-who?"

"Ensigns Derrick Duncan and..." He placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Crystal Greene. I'm so sorry Captain."

Jon had to fight the urge to crumble, to scream, to cry out. He swallowed hard and steeled himself, but his voice was still shaky and his throat dry. "What happened?"

"The spores they were working with. They condensed them down so far...to a level that was highly toxic. There was a leak in the containment and they both breathed in the the microbes before they had time to get out of the room."

Jon allowed a small tear to escape. "Can I see her?"

Phlox led him behind the curtain where she laid on the bio-bed. She looked so peaceful as if she were sleeping and Jon couldn't help the shudder that rippled through his body. In that moment, he realized that what started out as a physical, lustful need for her beautiful body turned in to something more...much more. He was starting to fall for her.

Phlox put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I've already processed the decontamination protocol. It's safe to touch her." He walked through the curtain, pulling it closed behind him to give his Captain privacy.

He reached out with a shaky hand and placed it on top of her hand. "Oh Crystal. I'm sorry sweetheart." In that private moment he let his tears and soft sobs freely flow. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

While Jon was having his private moment to say goodbye, Phlox checked his computer looking at the test results to make his report when he saw it. Her Estrogen and Progesterone levels were elevated and she had the HCG hormone. At the time of Crystal Greene's death, she was two weeks pregnant.

Phlox knew this information would destroy his Captain. Not just his career but his emotional well-being. He also knew that the death reports would cross the Captain's desk before being sent to Starfleet and made the quick decision that Jonathan Archer would never know of the pregnancy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jon stood like a statue staring down at Crystal as she laid in the coffin. He barely heard Trip as he spoke. Usually final words of a fallen comrade were spoken by the Captain, but he was in no shape to do this and asked Trip to speak instead.

As Trip finished, Jon walked over and placed the single, most beautiful, perfect red American Beauty rose on her chest. It was now that he understood why the rule was made that Captains do not get involved with someone under their command and silently swore to himself never again.

After the funeral he walked to her cabin where a crewman was packing her belongings to ship back to her mother. He placed the folded tri-corner Starfleet flag on top and noticed a small bottle tucked at the side of the container. He pulled the bottle out, opened it and took a sniff. Roses. He pocketed the bottle before leaving.

On her personal computer a message popped up that she would never read.

_I will think of you every day. I love you. Roses._

**End.**


End file.
